


Peter's Back for his Mate and His Pack

by aneria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Gerard Argent - Freeform, Omega Scott McCall, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria
Summary: post s2 finale, alternate endingstiles is an empath and Peter wants a pack and Beacon Hills to keep his mate safe in.Peter is a dominant arrogant alpha.changed to explicit ... this is porn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drowning in the sea of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832491) by [Corpium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpium/pseuds/Corpium). 



Derek killed the Kanima part of Jackson and the werewolf part took over that part of him. He now has glowing blue eyes, fangs and, claws.

He and Lydia leave in each other's arms.

Scott never even noticed I was taken from the lacrosse field or beaten up. He and Allison reconciled, and they left together.

Derek ran off with Isaac.

Chris drove away.

I can't go home yet. How much can I tell dad about being abducted by Gerard and beaten up? My bruised ribs, busted lip and, scraped cheek is a dead giveaway I got attacked.

I'm the only one still here. I feel someone watching me. I feel their curiosity and need or want. Why me?

I look around and say "I know you're here, watching me. What do you want? Show yourself."

I feel movement behind me. I turn around and am face to face with Peter.

"You're dead. How can you be here? What do you want?"

"Stiles, I want the same thing I always wanted. You, and a pack." He pins me between my jeep and him. He puts his very warm hand on the side of my neck and rubs his thumb over my pulse point as I brace my hand on his very muscular chest. That V-neck doesn't show it off at all, nope, not at all.

He smells my neck and licks it, evoking a shudder from me. "Tell me little one, does your dad or Scott know you're an empath?"

"I don't ..."

"Remember, I can hear lies."

"No, they don't. How did you find out?"

"At the school. You were running from me, and I almost had you, but you turned as I pounced. Like you knew my actions before I made it. When you trapped me, momentarily, in the boiler room, you moved away asI forced my way through the wall, like you sensed my moves."

"Maybe I got lucky. That doesn't mean anything."

"What both things had in common is before I moved I felt victorious because I thought my actions would give me the win. You felt my emotions."

"Still doesn't prove anything."

No, but I've been watching. You felt me. Like I said, I want you, as my mate. You're not resisting, fighting me, trying to escape or run. You're not saying no. I smell your desire for me just as you feel my desire for you."

He kisses me hard and deepens it. It's like he's trying to devour me with his kiss. He moves even closer, if that's possible, my hands move from his chest to around his neck. He rolls his hips against mine, and I feel how hard he his. I can't help but moan into his kiss. He takes advantage and dips his tongue in my mouth and virtually maps out my mouth with his tongue.

I've never been kissed before and never dreamed of kisses like this. When Peter releases my mouth, I'm panting against his chest. He moves my shirt back with the hand holding my neck and kisses my throat. I arch into it. I hear him say "mine." He bites the junction between neck and shoulder with his fangs. It should hurt, but it doesn't. It makes me weak, and I feel the bite binding me to him somehow. "Why did you bite me? You're not an alpha. It won't turn me."

"A bite there is a mating bite. I'm claiming my mate. To finish the bond I need to mate you. I'll always pay attention to you. I won't let anyone hurt you again like Gerard did. I'll hunt him down and finish him for doing this to you. Give me your keys."

"Don't destroy my keys again."

"I'm bringing you to my apartment so I can finish this on a bed unless you want me to take you in the back seat. I could, but I think your first time should be better than that."

I hand him the keys, and he drives us to his apartment. It's very upscale.

We get inside, and he pins me to the door and kisses me again. I can't think straight when he's kissing me like this. He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks us towards the bedroom.

He drops me on the bed and removes my clothes. He slowly removes his shirt. Then Peter crawls between my legs and drapes himself over me. He kisses me as he squeezes my nipple and rubs it to a raised nub. I moan and arch my back. I'm so close from his touches and kisses.

He nips at my nipple as he pinches the other. I'm moaning as he leaves a trail of nips and bites down my stomach and thighs. His mouth is everywhere except my member which is harder than its ever been and needs his touch.

Just as I moan his name, he finally licks the head and runs a stripe down the underside and slowly back up the side and then he goes all the way down on me. I'm moaning and arching my back. Trying not to come embarrassingly fast from how good it feels.

He pushes at my entrance with lubed finger. Never even saw him get the lube. I come in his mouth moaning his name. He crawls up to me and kisses me deeply. "How are you going to fuck me if you still have your pants on."

He laughs and takes the rest of his clothes off. He's very well endowed. He kisses me as he works me open. I try to touch him, but he takes my hands and pins them down over my head.

"Not this time love, I need to stay in control for our first time."

He kisses me and works a third finger in me. I'm getting hard again. His rock hard cock's pushing against my thigh and I can't wait for him to be in me. He works the fourth finger in and stretches me when I moan I need more than fingers.

"Patience, I'll fill you very soon. He hits my prostate "oh my god." He hits it repeatedly till I'm arching my back and moaning. "Peter, please. I need you."

"I know love, I'll give you what you need, but need to prep you. He grabs my dick, jacks me slowly for a few minutes and, puts a condom on me. "Can't have you messing up the bed." He raises my right knee and pushes in. He thrusts slow and shallow till he's fully seated in me. He waits a minute for me to adjust. When I'm ready, I push down on him, and he starts to thrust into me, dragging against my prostate every stroke.

I'm about to cum when he stops to kiss me deeply and passionately. "Don't cum yet. Not till I tell you."

"I'll try, you feel fantastic. Can't guarantee anything."

He goes back to thrusting and hitting my prostate. He raises my leg over his back, and pounds deeper and harder. I feel my orgasm coiling up and getting closer, but I hold onto it. I try to touch him again, and he pins my hands down above my head. "I can handcuff you if I need to. I have to keep absolute control this time. I'm the dominant."

As he pounds me, he kisses my neck, and I can't help but arch into it.

"Peter, please, let me cum. I'm close."

"Not yet, baby. We'll cum together, and I'll bite your neck again. Soon." He pounds deeper and harder. Every stroke in and out is hitting my prostate. I feel my whole body is tingling. "Okay, cum for me now."

I cum harder then and I feel him cum inside me as his fangs sink in my neck again, making me orgasm harder. It takes me a few minutes to become aware again.

Peter's fangs are still buried deep in my throat, and his cock's still buried deep inside me. I feel his fangs recede, and he licks at the wound and the blood. "I take it you like full control during sex."

"I am always in control. Is that a complaint or do you like being dominated?"

"No complaints. Where do we go from here? Relationship wise?"

"We sleep. Tomorrow we have a sit down with your dad. We explain werewolves, kanimas and, you're mine now. No one's to touch you like this but me. I want you near me. Going to be interested explaining to my nephew."

"Sour wolf's not going to like me around his pack. Wait, his pack. We need to find Erica and Boyd. Chris let them go, but they didn't make it to the warehouse. How are you going to keep dad from shooting you for having sex with his underage son?"

"I'll let him know the mating bond means if anything happens to either of us the other feels it. I'm sure he doesn't want to cause you any pain."

"Seriously? I could feel the bond starting when you bit me in the warehouse, but we can feel what happens to the other?"

"To an extent, yes. We can use it to find the other. Here's an engagement ring, when you're legal I'm marrying you. Wear it."

"You already have an engagement ring? Rather dominant aren't you."

"I like to plan ahead. I'm definitely your dominant."

"I see that."

He pumps into me again hard, making me moan before he pulls out and takes the condom off of me, ties it off and, throws it in the trash. "We need a shower before we sleep, come on."

He pulls me up and leads me to the bathroom where taking a shower turns into another round of sex. Then we climb back into bed. "Can I borrow sleep pants?"

"No. I'll keep you warm, and modesty has no place among us. I like your body and want to feel you in our bed. You'll always be naked in our bed."

"Very domineering, aren't you?"

"You have no idea, love." He kisses me and positions me into spooning me and pulls me tight against him. "Now sleep. We need to see your dad when we get up."

I'm tired from our recent activities, and he's so warm and comfortable that I quickly fall asleep.


	2. Peter rescues Erica and Boyd

I wake up lying half on Peter's chest with his arms around me. He's got a massive morning wood. I wiggle out of his arms and go to the bathroom. When I come out, he's standing there, with his enormous hard-on, waiting for me. He picks me up and pins me against the door giving me no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist.

He kisses me breathless. "I have a little problem here, need you to help me with it." He kisses me deeply as he impales me with one motion making me moan and arch my back.

"Ooh Peter." He works us to completion and then he kisses me deeply. "You must like sex, and you have a lot of stamina."

"I'm greatly attracted to your mind and body. Knowing I'm the first to do these things to you turns me on. Besides, I won't be able to fuck you whenever I want until you're living with me. I'm taking advantage of having you right where I want you."

"Talk like that and I'll want another round." I kiss him. "We need to see my dad. He hasn't seen me since the game, and Gerard grabbed me. You kind of need to pull your magnificent cock out first." I wiggle my ass to make my point.

"Mmm, praising my body and moving on my dick like that makes it wake up and now I need to go another round." He carries me to the bed and lays us down without unseating from within me and kisses me passionately as I feel him getting harder inside me. He starts slowly sliding almost all the way out and slamming deep inside me, hitting my prostate. I'm a moaning mess in seconds.

My hands are hanging on tight to his back as he abuses my prostate. He pulls out just before I come and says "different position." He turns me around, sits me on his cock and, pulls me close to his chest as he puts a condom on me. He holds my wrist tight to my chest as he resumes his attack on my prostate.

"OH MY GOD. You're so deep." I pant and moan as he bangs into me hard and fast. One of his hands moves up from my chest to my neck, pulling my head to the side and baring my throat for him. He pumps me hard and deep as he plunges his fangs deep into the bite and my orgasm is ripped out of me as I scream his name.

We sit there panting as he slowly withdraws his fangs. "You bit me deeper that time. Why does it feel so good? It should hurt to have fangs sinking into your neck like that."

"I'm your mate. Biting my mark strengthens our bond and keeps the wound visible to where any supernatural that comes near you'll know you belong to me and keep their hands off. It's supposed to feel good for you, especially during sex. If it hurt, you wouldn't want me to. If it's enjoyable, your going to want it, even need it."

He slowly pulls out of me, puts me down, kisses my neck, goes to the bathroom to clean up and use the bathroom.

Later we arrive at my house and dad grabs me in a tight hug, He sees my face and asks what happened and where I've been. Peter says "he was abducted by Gerard and beaten up as a show of force to Scott that his friends aren't safe from him. Not like Scott's much of a friend to Stiles."

"Gerard? Argent? The principal? What's Scott got to do with this?"

"Can we go inside where we can talk?"

Dad leads us to the kitchen. Peter says "Scott's a werewolf and Gerard's a hunter that hunts us werewolves. Most hunters follow a code and only go after killers, but Gerard kills anyone that gets in his way."

"Werewolves? You expect me to believe that? HOLY SHIT!" He backs up and stares at Peter's beta form. He shifts back.

"Yes, I do. I found Stiles last night and took care of him until this morning. His ribs aren't broken, only badly bruised. I told him we're going to explain to you everything that's going on. Keeping you in the dark isn't going to keep you safe, with this new threat. It could get you killed."

Peter tells him about biting Scott and killing the ones that killed his family. He wasn't entirely sane then. Gerard drowning Matt and taking the kanima so he could force Scott into getting him the bite to cure his cancer with being a werewolf.

He mentions I'm his mate and wolves mate for life. I'm bonded to him now. He knows I'm underage. I can continue to live with dad until I turn 18, and then I'll live with him, and if it makes dad feel any better, he'll publicly marry me. But he'll need full access to me at all times while I'm here. He needs to protect his mate.

Dad pulls his gun and aims at Peter. He calmly says "if you shoot me you cause just as much pain to your son as you do me, our mating bond connects us. Do you want to take that chance, besides your bullets won't kill me."

"Mating Bond?"

"Stiles, show your dad my mark."

I move my shirt and show dad his bite on my neck and shoulder. "That lets all supernaturals know not to touch him because he's my mate. I love him, and he's mine. I'll protect him, unlike Scott, who never even noticed they took him from the same field he was on."

I say "werewolves mate for life dad. He's linked to me for the rest of his life. There can be no one else for him. That means he has a need to protect his only mate that he can ever have."

"I'm still processing you've been fighting werewolves and a kanima for months, and I never knew. Now you're mated to a man old enough to be your father, you're not even gay."

"I'm seven years older than he is. Derek's only four years older than him. Werewolves mature faster, but we stay at that appearance a lot longer than humans do."

"I'm bisexual. I realized it a long time ago, dad. I was afraid to tell you and disappoint you."

"Stiles and I need to contact my nephew and track down two of his pack members. They escaped from Gerard's basement but didn't make it to safety. They were recaptured somehow."

"Why do you need Stiles to track them down?"

"Stiles, like his mother, isn't truly human. He has a unique gift that'll make it possible to track them down. We need to go. His phone?" Dad raises his eyebrow and looks at him. "I'm sure you want to be able to contact him."

Dad hands over my phone. We walk out the door as he calls Derek and tells him to meet us at the gas station near the warehouse district.

 

We meet up with Derek. He knows immediately what Peter's done to me. "Peter, he's underaged."

"I'm aware of that. Stiles isn't entirely human. Now be quiet so he can lock in on Erica and Boyd to find where they were taken."

I close my eyes and feel for Erica's emotions. I slowly move my focus further and further out. "I got her. I can feel Erica, Boyd, and another female wolf. She seems like Derek but younger. My age. Do you have a younger sister?"

"Cora?"

"They're in some kind of a vault that way. They can't feel moonlight. It's making Erica very uneasy." We get in the car, and Derek drives as I tell him directions to the bank. We see five alpha wolves.

We watch till they leave Ennis to guard the bank as the others go out. We sneak in from the roof and get to the vault. Mountain ash. They have an emissary. I break the circle, and we get the three wolves out.

That's when Ennis appears to fight us. He knocks everyone around, and they're all on the ground. I step up and say "Hey, tough guy, why don't you pick on someone that has a chance of fighting you."

"You? You puny human." He laughs.

He comes towards me. My pupils expand to cover my irises as I hold up my hand and broadcast grief and pain into him. "Never said I was human."

He screams in pain and falls to his knees. "Stop. No more. Make it stop."

Peter gets up and rips his throat out. His eyes go from blue to red. He comes and strokes my cheek and nuzzles my ear. "Don't take chances like that. He could've killed you."

"He was hurting you. We need to get out of here." We head to a warehouse loft Peter bought for the pack he so desperately wants.

Peter says "I'm now an alpha. My mate and I showed we can protect you. You left Derek's pack. Join my pack and we'll stop the alphas and take care of you."

Erica asks "Your mate? Stiles is your mate?"

"Yes. Stiles has my mating mark on his neck." I show them. "He's mine. We want you, ALL of you, to be in our pack."

Erica and Boyd say yes immediately. Derek and Cora think about it. "Derek, I need an experienced wolf for my second." They agree.

Erica asks how I did that? "This stays between us, and only our pack should know. My dad doesn't even know. I'm an empath. I projected grief and pain at him. Peter, I don't trust Scott. I'm not sure I can accept him after the way he treated me the last few months, hell, years."

"I'm not exactly rolling out the red carpet for him. Do you think the banshee will join us?"

"Yes. Lydia would, and Jackson would if I can get 5 minutes alone with him."

Peter leads everyone upstairs where he points to doors. "That one's for Erica and Boyd. I see they'll soon mate with each other. That's Cora's, and that's Derek's, and ours is at the end of the hall. Don't worry I soundproofed the rooms with a comlink in each one. Sure no one wants to hear anyone having sex. Stiles tends to be a little loud." I blush. He smiles so that must not be a problem.

"On the first floor, I have a gym and a training room where we can teach you to fight effectively. I don't train by breaking people's arms. That's counterproductive."

Erica says "won't Scott try calling you?"

"I asked Allison to erase my number from his phone, as a test, proving I'm not important to him. He doesn't know it."

"Is it a new number?"

"No, same one I've had for four years now. Scott never calls me. I always called him. Hell, he hung up on me while I was treading water for over 2 hours, holding up a paralyzed werewolf that weighs 60 pounds more than I do. I was in my lacrosse gear with a track suit over it. Don't really think a human could do that, do you?"

"Never thought about that. No, a human couldn't do that. Not sure a werewolf could either."

"Empaths have lots of stamina and are stronger than humans but not as strong as we are. You should rest, and I need to bring Stiles home. His dad wants him officially living there till he's legal. Nothing says anything about sleepovers, though." What an evil grin.

He drives me to the warehouse. "Can you track Gerard from his emotional echoes from last night?"

"As many powerful emotions as he went through? Yeah, I can."

I close my eyes and feel the room for echoes, and I lock on the anger he felt when he lost and tracked it to a senior assisted living facility on the edge of town. I tell Peter where he's staying.

He says "thank you," picks me up and, kisses me deeply and passionately against his car. "You know a great deal about empaths. Are we in your bestiary?"

"Yes, love. I'm going to deal with Gerard. I don't want him turning up with the other threats we now have. Remember we left it for Chris to deal with, if it ever comes up."

"Understood."

He brings me home and tells dad "they're four strange alphas and their emissary in town. They kidnapped the teens after they escaped from Gerard's basement."

Dad asks "What's an emissary?"

"A magic user and healer. Be careful of the alphas and Gerard. He survived the encounter, and no one knows where he's hiding. The only reason I'm letting Stiles stay here with two threats is you'll protect him. His safety is my first priority."

I head upstairs to take a hot shower.

Peter leaves and dad locks the door.

He calls Chris. I hear him say he knows all about the wolves, and he's not happy Gerard kidnapped and beat me as I step in the shower.

The shower feels incredibly good on my sore muscles and back. I get out of the shower and have on my sweat pants when dad walks in. He sees all of the bruises as I'm putting on my shirt.

"Those are from Gerard?"

"Yes."

"I can't tie the animal attacks to a human, so Peter's in the clear on that. Should I be worried about Gerard."

"Yes. Talk to Chris Argent to see if his men tracked him down? I got the impression when he said 'he couldn't have gone too far' that he was going to track him."

"Chris stated they lost him at the edge of town. Hopefully, he left."

"I hope so. Gerard gives me nightmares."

"Are you okay son? Peter didn't force you did he?"

"I'm okay, and no he didn't make me. I feel the same pull towards him that he feels towards me. You know he gave me an engagement ring and told me we're getting married as soon as I turn 18. He's arrogant and dominant, but I love it when's like that."

"I'm going to work now. The doors are locked. Have your pack text me their numbers so I can call if there is an emergency."

"Ok, dad."

 

Peter's P.O.V.

 

I've been teaching Boyd and Erica some moves, and they're practicing with each other. Derek and Cora are sparring on the other side of the room.

Shame Isaac decided to be omega like, or with, Scott. Derek's my second, though.

"Okay, guys. The alpha pack expects you to be at the train station or our house. They don't know about this loft. From the rumors I've heard, Deucalion likes to have a set of twins get close to the pack they're hunting. They're after Scott. They won't know about me. They may go after Stiles because he used to hang out with Scott. I need you, three teens, to watch him in school and keep Scott away. Being near Scott puts him in danger."

"No problem. We don't trust Scott and never liked him. Stiles, we like. He's bold, fearless and selfless. He tried to help us and confronted Chris about his sister, the fire and, us in the basement. That's why Chris let us go."

"Stiles' dad should be going to work now, so I'm going to 'have a sleepover'. Remember to look out for him at school tomorrow. He wants to cook for our pack, and I expect he's going to wind up as our pack mom. Derek and I'll go grocery shopping while you're in school."

Derek says "he's still underage. I thought you were asexual."

I laugh and say "I'm not asexual, I'm bisexual, and I'm aware of his age. He's only seven years younger than I am. Talia was ten years younger than your father."

"Mother was 18 when they mated, not 16, like him."

"I can't keep away from him. I've waited a long time to find my mate. He felt the pull when I offered the bite last month. He turned it down; he didn't want to put his dad in danger with the Argents by being one of us. See you tomorrow."

"You offered? Not forced, like you did with Scott?"

"I respect Stiles. Scott was a mistake. I wanted Stiles, but he was surrounded by humans, so my wolf went with the weaker, easier option."

I leave and run a very long twisted and confusing route to my mate's bed. I open the window and climb in as Stiles is coming out of the shower. I hear his dad coming up the stairs, so I hold my finger over my lips and hide in the closet. I listen to them talk.

 

"Those are from Gerard?"

"Yes."

"I can't tie the animal attacks to a human, so Peter's in the clear on that. Should I be worried about Gerard."

"Yes. Talk to Chris Argent to see if his men tracked him down? I got the impression when he said 'he couldn't have gone too far' that he was going to track him."

"Chris stated they lost him at the edge of town. Hopefully, he left."

"I hope so. Gerard gives me nightmares."

"Are you okay son? Peter didn't force you, did he?"

"I'm okay, and no he didn't make me. I feel the same pull towards him that he feels towards me. You know he gave me an engagement ring and told me we're getting married as soon as I turn 18. He's arrogant and dominant, but I love it when he's like that."

I can't help smirking. I wait till I hear the Sheriff's car start up and back out of the drive before I come out of the closet. He comes to me and kisses me. "Have you come to see me or something more?"

"With you, it is always something more."

 

Stiles P.O.V.

 

He comes out of the closet, and I walk up and kiss him for a change. "Have you come to see me or something more?"

"With you, it is always something more." He removes my clothes and kisses me deeply, grabs my ass and, pulls me flush to him so I can feel him getting hard as he rolls his hips into me. I moan softly.

"Why am I always the naked one? Let me see your magnificent body."

"Mmm, hearing you praise my body like that turns me on." He slowly takes his clothes off. He walks over and palms my cock and squeezes my balls as I moan softly.

"Can I touch you this time?"

"Touching me makes it hard to concentrate on pleasuring you. So, no. Can you control yourself or should I tie you to the bed?"

"You'd better tie me down. Your body's too magnificent for me not to try and touch you." I see his dick twitch as I compliment his body.

He pulls out leather buckling cuffs and attaches them to the bed frame, and tells me to lie down as he binds my wrists. For some reason being bound by him turns me on and makes my dick twitch.

"I see from your cock, being bound so I can fuck you senseless excites you. Not being able to move or resist my touches, being at my mercy, to do with as I wish."

"Yes. Very much."

"Since I have you at my mercy I think I'm going to play with you. I'll make you beg for me. I'll keep you on edge and not let you come until you're desperate and aching for release."

I get hard and moan just from his words. He laughs. He strokes me slowly a couple of time and says "I need to get some supplies from the kitchen."

He walks out, and I hear him walk down the stairs. A few minutes later he comes back with a bowl and some mint breath mints. He puts a mint in his mouth and sits next to me on the bed.

"So love, this is temperature play. Cold ice with hot breath from the breath mints." He takes an ice cube and rubs it on my nipple till it's nearly frozen and I'm panting. He blows on it and starts sucking on it with his hot breath and mouth.

I moan as he's mouthing and sucking on my nipple and he puts ice on the other one. He switches nipples, and I'm moaning. He lowers the ice to my groin and moves it to my tip and rubs it around. He licks at the head with his hot tongue. It feels so good. He takes it in his mouth, and strokes my shaft with the ice. I'm shaking from the pleasure. He takes me all the way down as he puts the ice on my balls. He alternates between ice and his warm hand and hot breath as he sucks me.

He finally tires of playing and drops the ice in the bowl as he pushes a finger in and I cum in his mouth. He swallows it all down as he sucks me through my orgasm.

He lets go with a pop. He crawls up and kisses me passionately and deeply, letting me taste myself as he strokes my cock with one hand and starts hitting my prostate with a finger.

"I'm going to get you so hard and desperate for my cock. I'll make you beg me to fuck you, to pound into you so hard you can't walk for a week. I want to hear you plead for my cock. I'll make you scream my name as I fuck you thoroughly. I won't let you cum till you're desperately pleading for me to cum inside you and fill you full of my hot cum like only I can."

His words are making me moan and I'm so hard I ache. He's got three fingers in, and I'm moaning. I can't take it anymore so I beg.

"Please, Peter. Fuck me. Fill me full with your magnificent cock. Please. I need you inside me. Please, Peter. Pound me so deep and hard I'll feel you for days. Please, Peter."

My words are making him hard as nails. "Please, Peter Fuck me, make love to me as only you can. Kiss me as passionately as only you can. I'm yours and only yours. Please, touch me while you drive your rock hard cock deep inside me." I'm panting and moaning as he puts a condom on my weeping dick and then he puts the cock ring on me.

He puts one of my legs on his shoulder and crosses the other across his back. He lines up at my entrance, leans down and, bites my nipple as he impales me with his hard member in one forceful motion.

I arch up, moaning and straining on the cuffs. "Peter" I moan. "You're so hard and feel so fantastic." He kisses me deeply and passionately as he's pounding into me. He's going as deep and hard as he can.

I'm moaning and panting loudly as he fucks into me. "Please, Peter. Let me cum."

"You'll cum when I let you, baby. Beg me for it. I want to hear your words. I need to hear you plead for my cock to make you cum. I need to hear how much you need me to satiate your needs."

He strokes me slowly as he pounds my prostate deep and hard. The contrast is keeping me on the edge. He kisses me deeply as he abuses my prostate with every thrust.

He turns me over without unseating his cock from my ass. He lifts my hips up, lowers my shoulders and spreads my legs as wide as they can go and still be in the doggy position. I grab the headboard with my bound wrist as he grabs my hips and starts pulling me into his relentless pounding as he drives his solid dick into me as hard, deep and, fast as he can.

I'm moving with him and meeting his thrusts. I'm begging to cum. I need to cum, but he's not letting me. My begging's no longer lucid. He pulls me to a kneeling position where my back's against his chest and the angle's deeper. I lean my head back on his shoulder. I'm moaning loudly as he fucks me thoroughly. He takes the cock ring off and bares my throat. I feel him bite deeply into my neck, and I scream his name as I orgasm so hard I see white.

When I'm aware again, he still got his fangs, and his dick buried as deep as they'll go. "Masturbating was never even close to this good. Are we going to have unbelievable sex every night?"

"Pretty much. Do you enjoy it? I won't let you masturbate anymore. I'll take care of ALL of your needs."

"Yes. I enjoy everything you do to me. You're just a tad arrogant." He uncuffs my wrist and puts the cuffs behind the headboard where they won't be seen.

We shower and go to bed. Of course, I'm the little spoon.

 

TBC


	3. Scott learns Stiles doesn't need or want him

Peter wakes me by impaling me with his dick. All the way inside me, in one swift motion, hitting my prostate as he does. I can't help but arch and moan as I open my eyes to Peter above me. He readjusts so he can piston into me. He French kisses me, so my moans don't wake dad. He slams into me until we come.

"Peter? I definitely don't mind waking up this way. But it's not a good idea for you to fuck me when dad's in the next room. WITH HIS GUNS!"

"Is that a complaint? You always moan so beautifully when I impale you in one motion. You're always loose enough the morning after our nightly sexual activities that I can fully impale my dick inside you in one hard thrust without having to prep you. I kissed you deeply to muffle your beautiful moans so only my ears can hear them."

"Last night you took your time fucking me for an hour or two. This morning you fucked me 2 or 3 times in an hour. Is our morning 'exercise' just to ensure I smell like you?"

"No, love. The moon gives me more stamina at night. In the morning I can't go as long, but I have a low refractory rate so I can go several rounds in your delicious body."

He carries me to the bathroom still buried to the hilt inside me, and we have another round in the shower. He doesn't bite me when dad's nearby. Maybe because I'm really loud when he does."

He goes out the window after our shower.

 

I rush to school. I already arranged with my teachers to have seating assignments as far from Scott as possible or to sit next to Cora, Erica or Boyd.

Scott figured out I'm avoiding him. The others keep him away from me. During the free period, I catch Jackson alone and approach him about the pack. He's not sure, so I show him what it feels like to be accepted as you are, not have to impress anyone, and he joins.

 

At lunch I get Lydia, and she says "yeah, Jackson and I are both going to join. Not too thrilled with Peter but, he'll be a real alpha now that he's banging you."

"Real subtle Lydia."

Scott catchest up with me as I'm leaving the cafeteria. I say "go away, Scott. I'm done with you. You want to be an omega. You can't be trusted. I joined a werewolf pack. You're not invited. GO. AWAY."

"Why do you smell of Peter? He's dead. Did you join Derek's pack? You don't like him."

"Don't tell me who I like or don't like. GO. AWAY. SCOTT."

Cora, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson show up and pull me back and get between us. Boyd says "you're not pack. Stay away from him. He's our pack mate. You fucked him over one too many times, and he's done with you."

Allison says "hate to admit it Scott, but you have abused, misused and ignored him way too much."

Isaac says "If I were him I would've left a long time ago."

He says "I was trying to keep him safe. He's not like us."

"Keep me safe? By lying to me and not letting me know what the threats are so I can't protect myself? Fuck you." I turn and leave.

 

They go with me to tell the coach I quit lacrosse. Coach asks why. I say "I joined because of Scott, and I'm quitting because of Scott. Fitting, don't you think?"

He says "you can't just quit the team." Boyd growls at him, and Coach says "okay, you're off the team. Means I'm stuck with Greenberg. Lucky me. I'm down one player."

Boyd growls at him, and Coach says "okay, you're off the team. Means I'm stuck with Greenberg. Lucky me. I'm down one player."

"Boyd, do you want to play and take my place?" He smiles and says yes.

"Coach, Boyd can play, and as you see, he's built like a wall. He's strong and tough."

"Boyd, let's see what you got." We watch from the bleachers as he kicks their asses.

Coach is thrilled and gives him equipment and pads. "Practice is tomorrow."

After school Cora, Boyd and Erica get in my jeep, while Jackson and Lydia follow in his Porsche as we go to the loft. I park in the garage so it won't be seen from the road.

We go upstairs, and Peter shakes hands with Jackson and Lydia. He asks them about joining us, and they say yes. I start on dinner for the pack while he talks with the others. Peter comes into the kitchen, turns me around and kisses me breathless. "Now this is how I like to greet you when you come home from school."

"Mmm. I like that type of greeting, but I'm making dinner. Can't distract me like that, alpha." His eyes flash red.

"I like when you call me that. I love when you submit to me or allow me to dominate you."

"I see that. We can do more than kiss when you bring me home. Dad's working a double shift."

"If he's working, stay here with me tonight." He kisses me slow and deep and intense.

"Okay."

We eat and they love my cooking. Peter asks if there were any problems at school today?

Erica says "we kept Scott away from Stiles until lunch. We got between them and told him he's not one of us and to stay away from our pack mate."

I say "he asked why I smell like you, you're dead and assumed I joined Derek's pack. I quit the lacrosse team. The only reason I joined was Scott. I told coach I joined because of him, and I quit because of him. He tried to stop my leaving but Boyd growled at him, and he rethought his decision. I'm off the team. Boyd is on the team, and he is fantastic."

"Good. I didn't like you being on a team that didn't protect you from Gerard, and they tried to hurt you all the time. You're safer off the team. Boyd, I have no problem if you're rough with the ones that bullied Stiles."

"Thanks, boss. I already bruised a few of them trying out."

I sense great anger approaching. I look that way and focus on identifying it. "Stiles?" Peter asks as he snaps his fingers to get my attention.

"It's Chris, and he's pissed. I can feel him a 1/4 mile away."

"How long till he gets here?"

"Five to ten minutes. Chris has Scott with him."

We clean up dinner and work on homework until they arrive. Chris barges into the loft. "What have you done with Gerard?"

"Excuse me? What ARE you talking about?"

"Gerard disappeared from the home I put him in to recover from bite rejection."

I get angry. "WHAT? That bastard tortured Erica and Boyd. Kidnapped and beat me. I assumed when you left to hunt him; you'd have him arrested. YOU PUT HIM IN A HOME TO GET BETTER? Why, is he your secret weapon even though he tried to kill you own daughter. So he got out of your gilded cage and is out there waiting for us? Is that what you're saying?"

Chris says "I'm sorry I automatically assumed you had something to do with it. Just, can you tell me where you were after the showdown."

Derek says he was in the Hale house while Erica and Boyd were prisoners of the alpha pack.

"Jackson?"

"I was at my house in bed with Lydia."

"Peter? Don't know how your back from the dead but what about you?"

"I was at my place in bed with Stiles." Scott and Chris look shocked.

Scott says "WHAT? How could you hop into bed with him? He bit me. When did you go gay."

"Who I sleep with has nothing to do with you. I'm bisexual and have been for years. I even told you three years ago."

Peter says "technically we weren't sleeping."

"Not helping Peter."

Chris moves my shirt and sees the bite. Peter pulls me back and growls at him. Scott says "you turned him?"

Chris says "that's a mating bite, it doesn't turn you, it binds you together as mates. That means you don't want to mess with Stiles because Peter will probably kill you."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Chris, did my dad tell you where I am?"

"Yes."

"The question you avoided, Chris, was did you lose Gerard and do we have to worry about him showing up here, hunting werewolves again."

"Yes I lost him, and I've no clue if he'd stay around or leave and come back another day. You're right. I should've had him arrested. He did kidnap and beat you. You're not a werewolf. You're human. He also tried to kill Allison. If he'd kill her what's to say who he'll attack and betray next."

Scott says "Stiles, is there anything I can say or do to make you leave here and stay with me?"

"No. You betrayed and neglected me for the last time. We were on that field together, and you never noticed Gerard abducted me. You didn't care enough to see if I was safe, I wasn't important to you. You don't know my phone number. I've had it for four years. Even Jackson knows it. What does that say about you? Get out and stay away from me. Our friendship's over."

Chris drags him out, and they drive away.

Peter holds me from behind, I lean into his chest and rest my head on his neck. "That went better than expected."

 

After we finish our homework, Peter tells everyone about the alpha pack, and we need to watch for the Twins. Following Deucalion's pattern, they'd show up at school. Everyone trains for an hour or so.

Peter shows Jax and Lydia a room across from Erica and Boyd's and tells them he soundproofed them. Sure no one wants to hear anyone having sex.

"Before I forget. Dad would like everyone to text him their name and number so he can contact us in the case of emergency or vice versa." I tell them his number, and everyone sends a text "this is ____ in Stiles pack."

Jax and Lydia go home. I text dad I'm staying with the pack. Derek and Cora patrol around our building and go to bed.

Peter takes me to 'our' room and pins me against the wall as he kisses me and grinds his hips into mine so I can feel his building hard on. He tugs on my ear lobe with his teeth, and I bare my neck for him. He kisses, sucks and licks the bite.

He says "Move in with me."

I shake my head and say "I can't right now."

He says in my ear "that was a brilliantly, smooth move. You moved him from being pissed at me and suspecting I had something to do with Gerard to you're mad he didn't properly secure the bastard."

I'm panting from how good it feels for him to play with the bite. I pant out "so glad you approve, my alpha."

He lets out a low growl and moves even closer to me if that's even possible. I wrap my legs around his waist as he picks me up, and we're on the bed before I even realize he moved. He's kissing me as he grinds his hips against mine, lining up our groins deliciously. He quickly strips me of my clothes as he's mouthing and nipping at my nipples and palming my dick.

I run my hands under his shirt to feel his torso and firm abs. He kisses me passionately as he takes my hands and binds me with cuffs attached to the sides of the headboard. I huff in frustration. He chuckles and says "I'm the one in full control in our bed."

"I don't want control. I want to touch you and feel your hot, firm body." He takes his clothes off and climbs between my legs, draping himself over me with his arms bracketing my head. He kisses me passionately as he grinds our dicks together. I moan at the contact.

His eyes flash red, and he devours my mouth as he slowly strokes me to full hardness. He puts the condom and cock ring on me.

He starts stretching me as slowly as he can to draw it out and make me a moaning mess. "You can moan freely, love. I love to hear you. Your begging and pleading makes me even harder and more desperate to fuck you raw." He bites my nipple with his human teeth, I arch and moan.

He's up to three fingers, stroking my dick firmly as he licks and nips my nipples. I'm so keyed up that I'm inconsciously straining at the cuffs as I arch my back.

He finally got his fourth finger in, and I'm moaning and panting. He speeds up stroking and jerking my weeping cock. If it weren't for the cock ring, I'd have already come.

"Please, I need to cum. Please, Peter, let me cum, please. Please, you can fuck me until I come again. Please, Peter."

"Tell me what you want me to do to you. I could stroke your rock hard cock all day, denying you your orgasm until you come through the cock ring."

"Please fuck me. Pound into me hard and deep like only you can. Fuck me so hard I feel you for days. Please, Peter. I need you to cum inside me with your hot cum. Fill me with your magnificent cock. Bite deep into my throat as we orgasm. Please, Peter. Please kiss me till I forget what it's like to breathe. Please Peter, please my alpha."

His eyes go red as he devours me mouth and spears his dick all the way into me, hard, swift and nailing my prostate. "Please let me cum, please."

"Not yet love. When I let you, it'll be the strongest orgasm you've ever had; you'll see stars." He's stroking my cock as he pounds into me. He finally stops stroking me to disconnect the cuffs from the bed and connect my wrist together behind my back.

He turns me over and puts me on my knees with my head down and my hips up. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me all the way back onto his hard dick as he spears into me and I moan loudly.

He's pulling me back into him as he slams forward into me, abusing my prostate. I'm moving to meet his thrust and fucking myself on his cock as he pistons into me. I'm panting and moaning.

He drapes himself over me and reaches around and jerks off my rock hard dick and I moan loudly. "Oh god, please. Please, Peter, please let me cum. Please Peter, please my alpha." He pulls me upright and holds my back tight to his chest as he's mouthing at my bite, jerking my cock and slamming so deep inside me. He keeps up the onslaught. "Please, Peter, please. My alpha, I'll do anything, please."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything, please my alpha." He strokes faster with one hand and bares my neck with the other as he removes the cock ring and tells me to cum. He bites deeply into my throat as he cums inside me and I orgasm so violently I feel like I black out.

He stays inside me as he lays me on my side. He disconnects the cuffs but leaves them on my wrist. He licks the blood off my neck, and I turn my head to kiss him. I lie there panting and shaking as I recover.

"I believe you said you'd do anything if I let you cum."

"Yes, alpha. What do you want from me."

"I want you to live here with me, sleep in our bed with me, and help me take care of our pack, as my mate. Now, not in 2 years."

"I love you, Peter. I'll discuss it with dad. I want those things too. How are you still hard. Your hot cum is still deep inside me."

"You're beautiful and having you at my mercy, moaning beautifully and fully submitting to me excites me."

"Let me do something then, please? If it doesn't work out, I'll ride you. Mmm, that made your dick twitch." I pull off of him. Remove the condom off my cock, tie it off and throw it in the garbage. I crawl back in bed and push him onto his back. Promise me you'll let me try this?"

"Okay, what are you up to, love?"

I kiss him deeply and move my hands down his sweaty, muscular chest to his hips, and I lick his shaft and under the edge of the head and down the underside. I follow the veins with my tongue. I take him into my mouth and slowly go down till I have him most of the way in then I open my throat and take him in till the head bumps the back of my throat.

He moans and puts his hand in my hair. "Oh my God." I bob up and down his length sucking and kneading his balls. I moan lightly as he rubs my bite. He pulls me off and up to his mouth where he kisses me deeply and passionately as he impales me on his hard cock making me moan and arch my back. "My wolf DEMANDS only to cum INSIDE you, my mate." He returns to kissing and fucking me.

I moan into his mouth as he pounds me. My dick is hard again, and he puts a condom on me. He kisses me deeply as he continuously fucks into me. We climax 10 minutes later, and I lay there breathless.

"Now we shower and sleep."

As usual, I'm the little spoon.

 

TBC


	4. The Twins are at school

I ran a little late to school because Peter just had to fuck me three times this morning. The man has an insatiable appetite and stamina from hell.

I rush into class and drop into my seat, next to Erica. I feel the twins. They feel like a cat playing with mice. I see them next to Scott. He might have noticed they're wolves but doubt he knows they're alphas. I send a mass text to our pack that "the alpha twins are in my class but haven't made a move yet. They're sitting near Scott. Ignore them and avoid Scott."

We ignore them and pay attention to class. The twins normally get close to your friends, but he has none.

At lunch, we're discussing Boyd being on the lacrosse team when the Twins sit at our table. I look at them. "Are you lost, because I know this isn't your table."

Aiden looks at my shoulder. "Where's your mate? Aren't you in Scott's pack?"

I scoff. "Scott's an omega. He doesn't have a pack. My mate's old enough to be out of high school. This is my 'group' of friends. I'm not too thrilled you kidnaped my pack and deprived them of the moon. What do you want?"

"My alpha wants to talk to your alpha."

"Give me his phone number and I'll make sure he gets it. I know you're listening to my heart and know I haven't lied."

He gives me Deucalion's number, and they go to Scott's table.

The wolves at my table listen to them talk to Scott as I text Peter about the twins and give him the phone number.

After the twins leave the cafeteria, I focus, and my pupils cover my irises as I surround us with white noise so no one can hear us.

"Stiles, your eyes."

"I'm using my powers to keep anyone from being able to hear us. What did they say to Scott?"

"They stated they were disappointed the wolf they're hunting has no pack or friends. All he has is a hunter girlfriend and her hunter father."

"Scott said he evidently doesn't know how to be a friend and he refused our pack because he didn't want to serve anyone. He's just an omega. Whatever they think they'll find, this is it. They laughed and left."

"Okay." I drop the interference, and my eyes go back to normal. I get a text from Peter. He'll show up when school lets out to pick me up and to give my keys to Erica. I show the text to Erica and hand her my keys.

When school lets out, we head to the parking lot as Peter pulls into the lot. I see the twins beside their motorcycles and the alpha female by the trees watching, trying to be invisible.

Erica and Boyd drive off in my jeep. Peter gets out of the car and escorts me to the passenger seat of his car. He puts his hand on the bite and pulls me to him for a deep kiss, then opens the door and puts me in. He walks around and gets in, and we leave.

As we drive to the loft, I tell him the female was watching from the treeline and the twins from their motorcycles. He says "I figured as much. I wanted them to know you're mine and not Derek's."

He says "I figured as much. I wanted them to know you're mine and not Derek's."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"You."

"I'm not on the menu until it's time for bed tonight."

"What about moving in with me?"

"I talked to dad on the way to school and pointed out I'd be safer from the alpha pack if I'm with our pack and my mate. He agreed. He said if we have sex, which he's not supporting and doesn't want to know about, use a condom."

"We use condoms, or you use condoms."

"That's not the way he means to use a condom."

"I'm a werewolf. I can't get any diseases to give you. You need to wear it because when I let you come it's quite a bit of cum and I don't want either of us to sleep in the wet spot or ruin my silk sheets."

I hold his hand as he shifts. "I'm not complaining. I'm saying when dad tells you to use a condom just say we are. Don't volunteer how we do. I love your barebacking in me and filling me with your hot cum. You feel so good."

His eyes flash red. "I'm driving, now's not the time to tease me with talk of sex when I can't fuck you."

"We're being followed. The female's about three cars back."

"I'll have to lose her then, won't I?"

He takes some random sharp turns and loses her, and we head to the loft.

I make dinner as Erica tells Derek and Peter about the twins. I hear Peter growl as they mention they moved my shirt to verify my bite. He laughs when he hears I told them my mate's old enough to be out of high school.

I put supper on the table. Peter crowds me against the counter, uncovers the bite, licks it, and kisses me passionately. "I don't like that they touched you, but at least they know your mated and to keep their hands off of you."

"Did you call Deucalion?"

"Not yet. Let's eat and then I'll call Deucalion."

We eat and they praise my cooking. I bring out a peach cobbler and a plate of choc chip cookies. They go crazy over them. "This is the best cookies I've ever eaten."

"Well, looks like I never have to worry about leftovers."

Peter takes his phone out and calls Deucalion. "Deucalion. Why are you here and what do you want?"

"I want Scott."

"He's an omega. That shouldn't be a big problem for you. Why're your twins approaching my pack and my mate?"

"You killed one of my pack."

"You kidnapped two of my pack and my niece. Ennis attacked us and went after my mate. I did what any reasonable alpha would have. Can't blame me for that."

"No. But I can take your precious mate and ruin him for you. Killing would be too kind. I'll just fuck him and rip his heart out when I'm done with him. Maybe I'll even keep him for myself." Everyone's eyes glow at that.

"So you'd go after a teenager and try and force yourself on them because you fucked up and kidnapped the wrong wolves? If you do hurt him, I'll end you."

"I'm suddenly mobbed by the pack as everyone cuddles into me, including Derek."

He hangs up on Deucalion and joins the puppy pile on the couch.

"Stiles? Don't go anywhere alone until we deal with them."

"But I ... " the look on his face makes me think better of what I was going to say ... "understood."

He kisses me deeply and says "do you guys have homework?" I nod.

We do our homework. "Cora, I want you to go to and from school with Stiles, so he's not alone."

"Of course Uncle." We train for over an hour and then Jax and Lydia head home. Derek and Cora patrol around the building and head to their rooms.

Peter takes me to our room, strips my clothes off and binds me to the bed as he mouths at the bite. I moan as he bites at my nipples with his human teeth, pinching and squeezing them to hard nubs. He attaches nipple clamps, and I moan loudly.

He gets up and slowly removes his clothes. He spreads my legs wide and lays between them. He kisses me dirtily as his hands stroke my chest, abs, and stomach before he pulls on the cord connecting the nipple clamps. "Your nipples are very sensitive. I figured you'd enjoy this little toy." He pulls on the cord as I arch my back and moan.

He kisses my dick and licks around it before taking it all the way in as he's methodically yanks a rythmn on the cord. I'm moaning his name. He continues to suck my dick and lightly tugging on the nipple clamps until I come down his throat.

He kisses me passionately as he rubs my nipples. He licks and mouths them around the clamps. He stretches me as he continues to play with my nipples. I'm getting hard again.

When he has me stretched open enough, he lightly presses the head of his cock against my hole. As he kisses me, he impales me and yanks on the cord in tandem. I arch my back and moan loudly.

He strokes my dick and puts on the condom and cock ring. He pounds into me as he tugs on the nipple clamps and kisses me dirtily.

He mouths at the bite. I lift my leg and cross it on his back. He smirks and raises my other leg to cross on his back as he plunges deeper. I'm arching my back and moaning as he strokes my dick.

He stops pounding me to kiss me passionately and removes the clamps. I moan loudly as he rubs my nipples and pulls out of me. He turns me around as he sits on his knees and makes me straddle his lap as he sits me down on his hard cock.

I arch my back as he slides so very deep inside me and he holds my back tight to his chest. He starts lifting and bouncing me on his dick as he pistons up into me. It feels so good that my back's arched and my head's laying on his shoulder as he mouths at my bite.

I'm a moaning mess as he roughly jerks me off, hard and fast, as he slams deep inside me with every thrust on my prostate.

"Peter, please. Let me cum, my alpha. Please?"

He turns my head to kiss me hard and demanding as he speeds up stroking me and removes the cock ring. Just as I start to cum, he bites into my neck, and I scream his name.

"I take it you enjoy that, little one."

"I love everything you do to me, alpha. Why do you always keep your magnificent cock buried deep inside me after we finish?"

"That's a wolf thing. If you're female, it's to ensure you have my babies, but since your male, it's to ensure my cum stays inside you long enough to scent you, inside and out. I like your insides smelling of me. Another reason I won't wear a condom. Besides the nasty rubber smell."

"I don't want you wearing condoms. I enjoy how your hot cum feels inside of me. To feel you orgasm inside me. Totally possessessing me."

"Mm. You're waking up my dick again. Let me turn you around." He turns me around without pulling out and wraps my legs around his torso as he picks me up and carries me to the bathroom where we have two more rounds in the shower before we run out of hot water.

We then curl up in bed and of course, I'm the little spoon.

TBC


	5. Kali and Deucalion are done

Cora and I come home from school to see Kali and the twins terrorizing Derek. He's on all fours with a pipe running through his back. I dial Peter and drop the phone as the twins run at us. I think I hear Peter on the phone asking what's going on.

Boyd and Erica ran in and join Cora in fighting the three alphas as I run to Derek and start pulling the pipe out of his chest. Peter arrives and fights Deucalion before he ran away and left his pack to fight us.

My pack is on the ground panting as the twins ran at me. I panic and slam wide range fear into them. They drop onto the floor shuddering and whining in fear.

Kali slams me into the wall, and I hit my head from the impact. She laughs, and I hear a loud, angry roar just before a fully shifted and pissed Peter slams into her. He's more enraged than she is and he literally tears her apart.

Jax and Lydia have arrived to see Peter finish off Kali. Derek's healed, and the others are staring at the carnage. Peter finished ripping Kali into shreds, picks me up and, starts checking for damage as he shifts back to human.

"I"m okay, Peter. I was just stunned a little from the impact with the wall." He checks the back of my head, and I look fine.

Erica points to the twins. They're still shuddering and whimpering in fear. "How long before that wears off?"

"It doesn't." I reach out and stop the fear impulse. They slowly sit up, see what's left of Kali, Me in a naked, blood-covered Peter's arms and our pack surrounding them.

"What did you do to us?"

"Sorry, I panicked. That's the fastest, easiest way to stop predators from hurting me."

"How did you do that?"

"I"m an empath, and I hit you with a broad spectrum terror. You must be terrified of Deucalion for it to affect you that badly. We have family and pack bonds. You obviously don't."

They get on their knees in front of Peter and beg to join his pack, offering their alpha power to him as the price of admission. The chance to be more powerful to kill Deucalion without killing the twins and expanding his pack isn't something Peter can turn down. He bites their shoulders, takes their alpha power and accepts them to our pack.

"That leaves only Deucalion as a threat. You and Derek are both alphas, and you now have six betas, and a banshee, plus an empathic mate. The numbers are in our favor now. Will you hunt him down or wait until he attacks again?"

"He attacks when there's only one alone. It's wiser to hunt him down. My wolf seriously wants to fuck you right now to ensure your unharmed and hunt him down later. My human brain says now's the best time to hunt him down."

"Tell your wolf if you hunt him down now you'll be better able to protect me and the danger that threatened me is destroyed by you and your wolf."

Derek says "that would make you the best provider for your mate and keep him safe and ensure he isn't hurt again."

He growls and looks the way Deucalion left. "That's true. My wolf likes protecting my mate. Let's hunt him down now. Ethan and Aiden lead us to his lair and then stay with my mate while we fight him."

Peter shifts back to alpha and the twins lead the way. We stay far enough back not to give away we're following them.

We follow to the old refinery where he was blinded by Gerard about a decade before. Peter tells me to stay with the twins. Derek strips and shifts to alpha as the betas change. Derek and Peter charge in the front and back as the betas drop in from the roof. We hear the roars, growls and snarling with the occasional crashing as they fight. I listen to the banshee scream as the metal wall crumples, and I see Deucalion, through the window, holding his ears and then Peter's at his throat.

Suddenly it gets quiet, and Peter gives a triumphant howl as the rest of the pack and the twins echo him. He comes out, still shifted. He holds me tight to his chest, scents and licks my neck. Peter starts trying to take my clothes off.

I grab his clawed hands, "wait, Peter. Wouldn't you rather do that in our room? Where you won't be interrupted and, there's a bed and a shower. I don't think you want anyone to see me naked, and I got to tell you, man, you need a shower." He picks me up, tosses me over his shoulder and heads to the loft. The others wisely decide they want to go out to eat, at Flo's Diner.

I have the feeling I'm about to find out what it's like to be fucked by his alpha form and he's going to need a new set of sheets..


End file.
